What I Go To School For
by Cupe
Summary: YAOI Deidara has to stay after class, but he does more than just write lines... SasoDei, Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Lemon alert


What I Go To School For

(A/N - Dedicated to SeleneSoulWar because she is an awesome yaoi writer and should be writing awesome fics soon D

Warnings: School uniform, slight bondage, graphic sex

If you don't like yaoi, don't read it. Deidara is roughly 16, Sasori is about 21, not too bad, okay?

Enjoy!)

Deidara sighed softly, leaning back in his seat as the teacher stood at the front of the classroom continued pointing at notes scrawled on the blackboard. He closed his blue eyes for a moment, trying to forget the teacher's deep voice. His thoughts drifted to art, the random doodles that covered all of his schoolwork were a poor substitute for the art he desired to be doing. Not learning about some god or whatever. A deep voice saying his name snapped him out of his vividly coloured reverie.

"Deidara." He opened his eyes and looked up to see his teacher stood in front of him. He bit his lip a little, staring into the older man's brown-red eyes,

"Having a nice dream were we?" The blonde shook his head,

"N-no...Sasori no Danna...I..."

"See me after class." Was all the red haired man said before returning to the front of the class. Deidara sighed again, pushing his fringe out of his eyes, this sucked.

The lesson ended with nothing out of the ordinary and as the rest of the students filed out, Deidara stayed at his desk, staring at the clock on the wall. Sasori glanced at his blonde pupil before turning and rubbing the blackboard clean. He placed the board rubber back on his desk and walked to the back of the room, to Deidara's desk. The blond looked up,

"Deidara." Was all the red head said, staring down into the former's eyes. Before he knew what was going on, Sasori pressed his lips against Deidara's, one hand fisting in the collar of his navy blazer, holding him in place. Deidara squeaked and tried to push him away, but realised that Sasori was much stronger than him. He whimpered softly as Sasori forcefully deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding past the blond's lips. Whether by reflex, or divine intervention, Deidara's tongue met it and they both suppressed groans at the electric feeling from the kiss. Sasori broke off, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Deidara's mouth,

"D'you know how hot you look in that uniform, Deidara?" he asked, his breath tickling Deidara's ear. The latter shivered,

"D-Danna?" He looked up at the teacher with wide blue eyes, a hint of fear mixed in with the obvious surprise,

"Don't deny you want this Deidara." Sasori's lust darkened eyes met Deidara's, unnerving the younger male even more. But he knew that Sasori was right, he could tell that already his cock was hardening, just from that kiss. And damnit, he wanted more. He leant his head against Sasori's collarbone,

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked, blushing when his voice came out in a frightening squeak,

"Nothing yet." Was the reply before Deidara was pushed back into his chair, lips meeting his again. He could feel Sasori's cock against his thigh and tried to break free from the kiss and the red head's grasp. Instead, he found himself being dragged out of the chair and onto the floor, his wrists pinned above his head. Sasori chuckled,

"You're not going anywhere sweetie." He whispered, reaching into his pocket with his free hand and drawing out a pair of hand cuffs. Deidara went pale as his wrists were locked into the metal cuffs. He tested the restraints as soon as they were in place, beginning to tremble when he realised there was no way he could get free of the cuffs without help. He looked up at Sasori, feeling tears prickling in the corners of his eyes,

"Please, don't hurt me." He managed to say without stuttering. Sasori raised an eyebrow, cupping Deidara's cheek with one hand, the other slowly making its way up his leg,

"Why would I do that?" He asked, kissing the blond's nose as his hand gently squeezed his thigh. A slight look of surprise washed over the red head's face,

"No panties? Deidara, I am shocked." Deidara blushed furiously as Sasori leaned in, nipping his ear lobe,

"What a little slut." The blond whimpered again as the hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slightly. He arched into the touch, a slight moan slipping through his lips. The hand that had been cupping his cheek, slid up his shirt, Sasori's calloused fingers rubbing over his nipples sending jolts of pleasure down Deidara's spine. He threw his head back, groaning, his eyes slipped closed as he gave into the feeling. He felt his shirt being unbuttoned but before he could ask what Sasori was doing, a pairing of teeth were nipping at his chest,

"Nuugh...Sasori...un..." He groaned, arching his back. The hand around his cock moved faster, he was getting close. Just as he began to go into pre-orgasm euphoria, the hand and mouth were removed making him cry out. His eyes snapped open and he gave Sasori a pleading look,

"Not yet Deidara, this isn't just about you." came the reply. He heard a zipper being undone as Sasori freed his cock, stroking his large length. Discarding his pants, Sasori knelt and slowly spread Deidara's legs,

"Sasori?" He looked up to see the blond looking at him, clearly worried. He smiled softly, and brought 3 fingers to the cuffed boy's lips. Deidara took the hint and wrapped his lips around them, sucking gently. Sasori bit his lip, the boy was talented with that mouth of his, he felt the urge to pull him onto his knees, tangle his hands in that silky blond hair of his and cum all over his pretty face, but that could wait. He'd wanted to do this with Deidara for weeks, and now he had the chance, he wanted to be sure the boy would be coming back for more. He removed his fingers from Deidara's mouth, resting his other hand on the boy's thigh,

"Relax, this will hurt." Deidara nodded a little, taking deep breaths, keeping his eyes on Sasori. He felt the first finger against his entrance and bit his lip. Sasori stroked his pale thigh as he slowly slid the finger past the first tight rings of muscle, hearing Deidara whimper. He looked up just in time to see a single tear slid down the boy's cheek,

"Shhh, it's okay, it'll get better." He said softly, pushing the finger in more, watching as Deidara squirmed slightly in discomfort. He probed further, inserting another finger, wincing when Deidara let out a small cry of pain. He slowly began finger fucking the younger boy, getting him used to the feeling as he searched for that spot. Deidara felt blood trickling down his chin, he was about to ask Sasori to stop when the fingers hit something inside him that made him jump and gasp, not in pain, but in pleasure. Sasori met his gaze, smirking,

"Told you." He said, continuing to stretch Deidara, pushing in the third finger, inwardly sighing with relief when Deidara only winced a little. He was glad the boy was now responding to the touch, pushing himself down onto his fingers a little, moaning softly. His cock throbbed at the sounds he was making, reminding him of his goal. He removed his fingers, his eyes meeting Deidara's. The blond understood and trying to move closer, but Sasori's hand on his shoulder stopped him, he pulled the blond onto his knees as he stood up. He placed one hand on the back of Deidara's head and the boy tentatively took the head of Sasori cock into his mouth. Sasori gasped a little at the exquisite feeling as the blond got a little more confident and took more in, sucking and licking. He groaned softly,

"Get it nice and wet, okay?" The blond didn't answer but when Sasori pushed him off, there was a thick, even coat of saliva on his cock. He maneuvered Deidara onto his hands and knees, checking he was comfortable before positioning his cock at the smaller boy's entrance,

"Relax." He reminded before pushing in slowly. Deidara whimpered softly at the feeling of being stretched more by his teacher's large cock. Sasori, meanwhile, bit back a moan and was using all his willpower not to fuck the blond senseless and take it easy, for now. When he was all the way in, Sasori paused, rubbing Deidara's hip as the latter got used to the new sensation. When Deidara's breathing had returned to normal he looked round at Sasori,

"Move..." He whispered, his blue eyes dark with lust. Sasori didn't need to be told twice, he pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in, his movements quickening with every thrust. He was a little worried me might be hurting the boy, especially because he could see the small trickle of blood leaking down Deidara's inner thigh,

"Sasori...Uuuun...harder..." Sasori's eyes widen at the boy's words but he complies, thrusting harder, hitting that sweet spot inside him and reaching a hand round to stroke the blond's erection in time with his thrusts. Deidara is the first to come, gasping Sasori's name and unconsciously tightening around Sasori's cock, which in turn caused him to climax, gripping Deidara's hip hard enough to bruise, whispering the blond's name along with a lot of curses. He pulled out of Deidara carefully, not missing the blond's small cry. He brought the boy into his arms, unlocking the cuffs, kissing him and holding him tightly.

The two stayed like that for a while, Sasori leant against his desk with Deidara in his lap, head against the red head's chest. When they finally moved, Deidara redressed himself without a word and was about to limp out of the classroom when Sasori caught him by the arm,

"Deidara? Was that your first time?" The blond hesitated, then nodded,

"I don't want this to be a one time thing." Deidara looked up, shocked by Sasori's confession, then nodded,

"Me neither...Sasori." He smiled softly, pecking the older man on the lips,

"You're the only reason I come to school anyway." He whispered before disappearing out of the door. Sasori straightened up,

"And vice versa, Deidara." He said to himself.

(A/N - First Sasori/Deidara lemon, ever. Did you enjoy it? If you review, I may write a sequel wink. Reviews make me very, very, happy!)


End file.
